1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image processing, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, a display apparatus, an image processing system and method, for displaying image data converted into a multiple-color gamut.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a display apparatus may store information for converting a color gamut of an image displayed on a screen into a color gamut desired by a user. The information may be generated based on a measurement value of an image quality of the image displayed on the screen.
The display apparatus may convert the color gamut and an image quality of the image data displayed on the screen based on pre-stored information and display the image in which the color gamut and the image quality are converted based on the information.
However, a related art display apparatus requires at least two components (hereinafter, referred to as an image quality correction chip) in order to convert image data into a multi-color gamut. That is, the related art display apparatus must include at least M image quality correction chips in order to convert a color gamut of M regions of the same image. For example, if an image has three regions, a related art display apparatus requires at least three image quality correction chips to convert a respective color gamut of the three regions.